clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Popcorn Explosion
The Popcorn Explosion was an event in Club Penguin Island which caused the demise of the PSA. It began on May 18, 2010, and ended on May 27. This is officially over, with the opening of the Everyday Phoning Facility. The crisis was caused by Herbert P. Bear and Klutzy in Mission 11, the Veggie Villain. Popcorn has covered several rooms on Club Penguin, such as the Ski Village, Sport Shop, and PSA Headquarters. The Popcorn Explosion was to purposely "tie the PSA's hands." The PSA had a lot of files and recorders on Herbert, and enemy of the state, and Klutzy. There has been speculation the PSA had found their location, Herbert and Klutzy destroyed the PSA HQ in hopes of not being apprehended by agents. It happened in the Ski Village, Sport Shop, and HQ. Description The Popcorn Explosion occurred during the same time as many other events, like the release of The Veggie Villain Mission (Mission 11), and the release in North America of Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge. Several rooms were rampaged and barraged with Popcorn. Rooms have changed throughout the event. The Sports Shop was permanently closed on May 25th because of the damage. The Snow and Sports catalog was then moved to the Ice Rink. Results Since the Popcorn Explosion, the lives of penguins on Club Penguin Island have been greatly affected in many ways. Some of the most important ways include: *The Snow and Sports catalog moved to the Stadium and the Sport Shop was shut down until 2012, but the builiding was be replaced by the new room, the Everyday Phoning Facility. *Replacing the old PSA Headquarters with the EPF Command Room. - This has happened, but the Everyday Phoning Facility is the way to get in, if you have taken the test and become an agent. *New Spy Phone for EPF agents. Trivia *It caused the PSA HQ, the PSA, and the Sports Shop to close down forever, disappointing many penguins. *There was more popcorn in the Sport Shop than in the HQ.The reason was because the popcorn bomb exploded in Sports Shop. *When the popcorn exploded the PSA headquarters, anyone who was not an agent could get in the HQ. *On the To do list in the broken HQ, if you look at the first letter of each activity, it spelled EPF: **'E'''at all the Popcorn **'P'lan to catch Herbert **'F'''ind a new HQ soon *The construction crane made its 3rd appearance. *Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge came to DS 2 days before the Popcorn Explosion ended. *A comic showed Herbert and Klutzy looking at the explosion with a penguin enjoying it with Herbert wondering why the penguin was enjoying it. Free Items *Miners Helmet (Ski Village) Gallery File:PopcornSki.png|The Ski Village File:PopcornSport.png|The Sport Shop (Closed on May 25) File:PopcornHQ.png|The PSA Headquarters See also *Popcorn *The Veggie Villain *Herbert P. Bear *Sport Shop SWF May 19 to May 24 *The HQ *The Sport Shop *The Ski Village May 25 to May 27 *The HQ *The Ski Village Category:PSA Category:Parties Category:Popcorn Explosion Category:Disasters Category:Herbert Attack Category:Sport Shop Category:Popcorn